Take It To The Limit
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It's been a crazy time and as they've settled into a comfortable routine, Finn and Amanda's love continues to grow... but are there still people out there wanting to destroy it or will the two withstand through anything thrown at them? (Sequel to One Of These Nights)
1. A Normal Day So Far

Amanda had been towel drying her hair and thinking things over… it had been three days since she and Finn had found out about the ring being sabotaged at the Royal Rumble and the fire deliberately being set back in November and Twitter, Instagram and FaceBook were soaring with posts.

But they were posts about Emma and how in her delusional mind, how she had started the Women's Revolution in WWE.

About half of the fan base disagreed and made it known… part of the other half actually agreed with Emma.

The last portion were more focused on the newest couple in WWE and how supportive they are of Finn and Amanda.

" _I'm on a banana sled, Jack… climb aboard…"_

Amanda couldn't help but laugh at Shawn Spencer's silliness… she loved _Psych_ , it had become one of her favorites since it first aired in 2006. Hearing her laugh, Finn smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist before they kissed.

But she felt a rush of cold air blow past her and Finn turned a bit worried when he saw her shiver for a few seconds.

"Too cold in here, babe?" Finn asked.

"The A/C might be acting up." Amanda answered, turning to Finn after setting the towel she was using on her hair aside and the two kissed.

After they let go, Amanda grabbed her Michel Mercier brush and ran the bristles of it through her long hair, brushing it back into a high ponytail she secured with a navy ponytail holder. Scrunching spray into her hair, she twirled the ponytail into three separate parts and wrapped them around the navy elastic into a messy high bun before securing it with a striped white and navy holder.

 _All alone at the end of the evening  
And the bright lights have faded to blue.  
I was thinking 'bout a woman who might have loved me  
I never knew.  
You know I've always been a dreamer  
Spent my life runnin' 'round_

Amanda let out a soft chuckle as Finn lightly grabbed her when she turned back around and they slow danced to the song...

 _And it's so hard to change  
Can't seem to settle down  
But the dreams I've seen lately keep on turning out  
And burning out and turning out the same.  
So put me on a highway and show me a sign  
And take it to the limit one more time._

"I sometimes get the feeling we're too young to dance to the older songs…" Finn whispered, Amanda smiling.

"We're just old souls in young bodies…" Amanda whispered before they kissed…

 _You can spend all your time making money,  
You can spend all your love making time.  
If it all fell to pieces tomorrow  
Would you still be mine?  
And when you're looking for your freedom  
Nobody seems to care_

"You remember after everything had settled down after Wrestlemania week last year?" Finn asked.

"You played this song on guitar…" Amanda answered with a smile.

 _When there's nothing to believe in  
Still you're coming back, you're running back  
You're coming back for more_

 _So put me on the highway and show me a sign_

 _And take it to the limit one more time_

 _Take it to the limit_

 _Take it to the limit_

 _Take it to the limit one more time_

"Let's never lose this… between us. We've both waited so long to admit to everything." Amanda said as she gripped the sides of Finn's shirt and took it over his head, Finn doing the same to her Balor Club tank top and then removing Amanda's satin white racerback push up bra.

His hands ran along her smooth skin and settled onto her bare chest before he trailed light kisses along her neck and his fingers were moving up, about to take her hair out of its messy bun.

But a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Let's go, our schedules don't set themselves up, you know!" Enzo said loudly.

He was headed down the hallway after that and Amanda and Finn got redressed and tried not to laugh.

At some point, they were gonna have to find some real privacy


	2. Lives Change

_**January 30th 2007, 1:30am…**_

" _Hey… sorry that took so long." The man lying on the king sized bed heard, looked away from the Tv and saw Amanda standing a few feet away, red and black pajamas on, her makeup off and her hair soaked… but Chris Benoit knew what had delayed Amanda's shower._

 _It wasn't exactly the shower itself, it was that Amanda, despite not admitting to it, was hurting. A reddish purple bruise took up most of her right shoulder, the bruise the result of Amanda crashing into the barricade. Chris sat up and moved back on the bed a few inches._

" _Come here, little one." Chris said in a gentle tone, Amanda walking over and sitting down after handing him the towel she had been holding. Chris reached over, lightly wringing the water out of Amanda's shoulder length hair and rubbing the towel against it… when the two first met, he had thought of her as a student. Now he considered her one of his family and wanted to help ease the pain she was feeling, making sure she didn't move that aggravated shoulder._

" _First thing in the morning, we're going straight to the doctor." Chris said, Amanda looking over her left shoulder at him. "Don't fight me on this on, you can barely move your right arm." He responded, having gone through that kind of pain himself from the neck injury he suffered nearly six years earlier._

 _Amanda nodded as Chris kissed her on her forehead… six years, the two had known each other because John used to bring her to the events or bring her along with him during the summer… nearly three years since Chris started training her and Amanda caught attention quickly._

 _He wanted to be around to see her career flourish, see her live out all her dreams._

 _Neither one of them knew that moments like these were starting to become numbered…_

 **Present time...**

Downstairs in the lobby, Finn and Amanda met up with the others and Finn held Amanda's chair out for her and she sat down before he sat down next to her, the two kissing.

"Whoa, cameras around, you two!" Enzo said, covering Liv's eyes as she let out a slight laugh.

"Babe, come on, they're just being themselves." Liv responded, Enzo lowering his hand.

Amanda put her right hand to her mouth and muffled a lingering cough, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back… and then leaned in and decided to be silly by lightly blowing the wispy bangs of hair out of Amanda's face.

Amanda laughed and smiled, which made Finn smile as he put his right arm around her and held her to him.

She lightly tugged on the collar of her leather jacket with _Demon Queen_ printed on the back of it in white when again, a sharp and cold wind blew past her and Finn putting his hand to her forehead.

"Is she still feeling sick?" Enzo asked.

"I'm not sure, she just keeps feeling these little bits of cold air fly past her and then shivers for a few seconds." Finn answered.

"I'm alright." Amanda said… but Enzo's eyes were wide with terror.

"This hotel is haunted!" Enzo screamed, hiding under the table.

"Here we go again." Liv said.

"This is just like that time in Tijuana." Finn and Amanda said simultaneously before Amanda crouched down to where Enzo was after feeling his head hit her right leg.

"Don't make me go find Colin, you twit. This hotel is not haunted." Amanda said.

"Yeah, that's what you say, Tiny." Enzo responded.

Amanda shook her head and stood up… but seconds later, she screamed out in shock as she was yanked down by her right ankle, Liv pulling Enzo off of Amanda and Finn running over and helping Amanda up to her feet as Liv quickly apologized and then dragged Enzo away.

"You okay, love?" Finn asked as he helped Amanda sit down.

"Yeah… but I don't think Enzo's ever gonna let that incident go. We even reassured him then that the hotel wasn't haunted." Amanda answered, Finn checking her over when he saw her rubbing her recently healed shoulder.

But something was visible across the lobby… Amanda could see the faint outline of a girl that clearly wasn't alive and Finn saw the color drain from Amanda's face.

But the girl was gone within seconds.

"I never told you what I saw just after I was rendered unconscious at the Royal Rumble…" Amanda said quietly as Finn sat down next to her.

"I knew you saw something… when you came to, your mind was half elsewhere, that much I could tell." Finn replied.

"Jimmy Snuka had been there… I thought it was the aftermath of losing him like we did but… he had said that there's a lot lying ahead, some things we might not understand right away." Amanda said before Finn pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything… part of me thought I was losing my mind. I was a messed up kid nearly ten years ago, I really didn't feel like I had my life together." She said as he cradled her face in his hands before leaning in and kissing her, their foreheads pressed together.

"You're afraid to need someone… because you don't want your heart to break again. Mandy, I'll never hurt you, we love each other too much to hurt each other." Finn said as they held each other again.

At the arena later, Amanda, Sasha, Becky, Bayley, Alexa and Charlotte were testing the ring again to make sure it was sturdy by running through their match from the Royal Rumble.

"Seems okay… stable. I think Mandy's right, it had to have been sabotaged." Bayley said after Amanda had readjusted her curly hair into a messy ponytail.

"If it was Emma, why would she target all of us though?" Alexa asked.

"She's still claiming that she started the Women's Revolution in WWE when we damn well know it was started way before the six of us were born… she's pissed about the Emmalina gimmick being dropped and it was supposed to be similar to Sable's back in the mid 1990s…" Amanda said, lightly resting her left hand on the third corner turnbuckle.

But then she let out a sharp scream and yanked it away, the other sets of eyes widening in horror at seeing her bleeding palm. Bayley grabbed the nearby towel and tied it like a tourniquet around Amanda's hand as Becky went to go find Finn.

"I heard her scream, what happened?!" Finn asked as Becky stopped him.

"The top turnbuckle fell off and Mandy's hand got cut on the steel ring." Becky answered as the two ran towards the ring, both as well as Bayley helping Amanda out of it and Finn securing his right arm around her back while examining her injured hand while Charlotte, Alexa and Sasha went to find Hunter.

Amanda looked up again… this time, she saw the same girl but a lot more clearly.

She was cradling her own hand to her body as Amanda was taken to the back, her hand being checked over and stitched up.

"Sariel…" The girl heard, turning and seeing her brother.

"Micah… I tried to keep her from putting her hand there…" Sariel said quietly, Micah taking her into his arms.

Amanda could see them clear as day… and she hated the feeling she was getting.

That feeling to go wake up a long gone spirit for answers.


End file.
